


Sick Day

by BlackNinja



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Sick puppy!Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNinja/pseuds/BlackNinja
Summary: Supergirl doesn't take sick days! To day she does. Lena Find herself rushing to Kara's place to find her sick with a cold.





	Sick Day

It was a Friday afternoon, Lena was at L-Corp working on a new project she was working on. Usually she doesn’t work on Fridays but today was important so she thought. Nothing like getting a call from your girlfriend’s sister saying she got a solar flare while fighting a rogue alien, and on top of that. She’s sick.

Hurried to gather her things and tell Jess to cancel all her appointments for the day and telling jess to take the day off as well. Knowing Jess as long Lena has, Jess would stay a little long to organize her plans and other things. Jess was like Lena’s best friend always got her back, Lena was going to give Jess a raise by tomorrow she earned it.

Lena bid everyone a good-day and a chance to take the day and tomorrow off. Like Jess they would stick around longer.

Lena got in her car asking her driver to take her to Kara’s apartment building. The drive for some reason didn’t take that long a usual? Lena look past walking inside to take the elevator to Kara’s floor. When the Elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, Lena sprinted to Kara’s door inserting the spare key Kara gave opening the door to find. A sick puppy.

Lena took of her coat hanging it up next to the others, dropping her bag on the countertop making her way slowly to Kara.

Kara look up from the TV to see Lena a smile speared across both of the women’s faces. Lena kiss the top of Kara’s head and went to the bedroom to change into something comfy. When Lena came back she found Kara with two big blankets and a bottle of wine, Lena’s favorite at that.

“You know I’m supposed to take care of you right?” Lena accepted the blanket wrapping it around herself.

“I know.” Kara sat up giving Lena room to sit next to her.

“Nice bear hoodie” Lena giggled.

“Thank you, it was a gift from Maggie today.” Said Kara coughing through her words.

Lena got up from the couch to the kitchen then back handing Kara a glass of water. “Did you take anything for the cough?”

“Cold medicine Alex gave me”

Lena grab the remote for the TV to find the Disney channel to find Princess and the Frog about to show. Lena sat behind Kara so she could wrap her arms around her for extra warmth for the both of them.

Night came, filling the dark sky with shinning stars. Kara and Lena eat soup that Lena made for dinner, and found themselves singing along to Little Mermaid. Well Kara singing and Lena Admiring.

Hours past Lena found herself still on the couch with Kara sleeping on her chest Lena pulled the blanket over both of them falling back asleep.

                                                                                                                         

* * *

 

 

“Awe look how cute they are, Alex” Maggie said hold up her phone taking blackmail photos of the sleeping couple.

“I know just adorable, I want a copy of those photos Mags”

“All ready on it”

“Should we leave?” Alex said.

“Yeah we should. After this last picture” Maggie snap the photo and saved it.

“Okay now let’s book it”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comment or Kudos


End file.
